to love a monster (reboot)
by gothgod9415
Summary: hey guys i wrote myself into a corner with the last story so here i am rewriting it hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N gumball in this story is in high school gumball Darwin Carrie and the others gumball goes to school with are between ages 18-19, anise is 13 and Tina is 19 also Tina is more of a humanoid lizard than t rex

'Another sleepless night worrying about her' gumball thought to himself. he deeply cares for Tina ironic right the girl used to torment and raise hell in his life now the center of his life the one who was there when his life shattered due to pennys dissapeerence to pick up the pieces now living on the street since he father died sighing gumball gets up to head downstairs seeing his father still up "son why you still up?" now Richard might be a fucking retard by society standards but he understand the love for another

and understands my pridicomit with Tina gumball looking at his father starts to speak when his father understands before a word was spoken "Tina correct?" nodding his head Richard all his father says is "get dressed and start the car started " gumball looking at his father with a smile and quietly runs up the stairs being carful not to wake Darwin gumball grabs a black t shirt gray cargo pants and leather jacket heading back downstairs to start the car he sees his father put a full bag of chips a two liter of soda and a dozen cold cut sandwich into a plastic bag looking at his sons expression says "don't sweat son ill take the blame for it and hears 40 bucks if you want to spend time with her at a motel" gumball was speechless till he asked why Richard kneels down to spit some wisdom "son im doing this because I see the same love and determination to help Tina as I did with your mother now lets go "

leaving the driveway Richard asked "so were are we going to find her?" gumball looks at him sadly and answers "same place she lived with her father she cant bring herself to leave there" "to the junk yard then " was his fathers response as they start to leave for the road he notices his sons nervousness "son how bout we play some music to cheer you up ?" gumball looks at the rear view mirror and retorts "no offence dad but you choice of music consist of classical and country " Richard starts to laugh when he calms down he states "well no that's you mothers choice in music this is mine " putting in a 8 track tape and the care starts playing cheap tricks song mighty wings putting gumball in shock pulling out a pack of smokes he passes one back to gumball "you tell your mother Im enabling your addiction and this doesn't happen again " nodding gumball pulls out his lighter and lights it up inhaling the relaxing promises of the smoke and passing the lighter to his father to light his

4 classic rock songs and 3 cigarettes later and there at the junk yard spotting the well known anthromorphic dino at the top of a junk pile gumball asks to stop here " hopping out of the car with food bag in tow money in wallet and cigarettes in jacket pocket his father looks at him and says "me Darwin and anise will cover for you till your gone " with that his father sped out of there taking about ten minutes gumball was at the top of the pile with tina looking at the moonlight

"ehum" gumball speaks giving Tina a surprise turning to see gumball "y-you came to see me " she said with both blush and smile gumball leaning down kissed her on her forehead sending a chill down her spine "yes and always will " gumball said then relizing her shirt was torn and dirty and pants ripped at the bottom of each leg gumball asked in a worried tone "Tina is that your only out fit " this brought tears to herb eyes "i don't have any money to get anything else let alone buy food gumball and no one will help the bully of Elmore she not since my father died " she was crying deeply into her claws upon seeing this gumball takes off his jacket and drapes it onto Tina "there now you have a good jacket " Tina looking up Saw the jacket "your giving it to me "yep was gumballs response then speaks wile helping her to her feet

"now if your done with the sad eyes come with me " pulling the jacket on she follows gumball "they walk down the street till they come across a motel walking to the font of the building gumball pays for the room and Tina looks at it in happiness "thank you gumball you are the nicest cat I know "she said almost in tears again gumball walks in and comments "well shit there's only one bed spotting a couch he makes a makeshift bed Tina makes a beeline for the bathroom gumball was about to question things when he herd the shower turn on 'must have been awile since she had one of those Relaxing on the couch he slowly drifts off "gumball gumball " gumball opens his eyes

to his surprise no ones in the room shower still running 'gumball you cant hide from the hunger' 'no not now' gumball thought in fear and with the worst possible timing Tina walks out of the shower and calls to gumball "hey gumball do you have anything to eat?" **_'well you have her gumball just drain her and the hunger will be gone'_** "noooooooooo leave me alone"

upon hearing this Tina runs out of the bathroom in clad "gumball are you ok?!" gumball quickly hides his face in his arms and sobs saying "Tina please get away I don't want to hurt you" Tina was worried not for herself but for gumball "move your arms "she commanded but in a hush whisper loud enough for gumball to hear "no " was his response witch Tina didn't like so she walked over and moved his arms herself releasing a small gasp upon what she saw

gumballs eyes were pitch black no color like staring into the void of space his teeth were short and curved into a point to the side running down his face were tears of blood she knew what he was but couldn't believe it only hearing or seeing about it in movies or books "gumball" Tina felt bad for him she thought her life was hell but seeing what gumball is meant his life was definitely worse "im a monster" he said closing his eyes and trying to get up to leave but to no avail seeing he had a nude dino basically sitting on his lap Tina brought her claws up and gently cupped his cheek before kissing him on the lips "your not a monster your my friend and I refuse to see you as such a thing" gumball opening his eyes speaks weekly "I-I just don't want to hurt you I get this feeling every so often that I have unbearable hunger and I feed last time this happened ..."gumball was crying vary hard his bloody tears soaking the pillow turning it crimson tina brought her arms around him in a loving hug "its ok you don't have to talk about it ill understand " calming down he stated " no I have to so someone else knows the last time I got this way I was with penny

it got so bad I " Tina's eyes widen and in her voice was fear " you didn't did you " the silence gave her his answer "gumball im sorry" was Tina's response to gumball it was a punch in the gut "ya sorry's bout all some one can say not knowing the full pain someone feels after he kills someone who he loved " Tina trys to stop him "you didn't mean to it was ..." gumball already knew those words ,words said to him every day by his parents " an accident no an accident would be spilling a cup of milk or bumping into someone in the hallway not ripping your girlfreinds throat out with my own teeth" "you didn't know what you were doing" Tina tried to reason with him "no Tina that's were your wrong " Tina was in shock "what do you mean?"

"just that I knew what I was doing I wanted the hunger to end I wanted it to end so badly then she came up to me I could hear it the blood pumping threw her veins it drove my hunger it drove me I thought no I tried to stop my self but I couldn't I killed her and drank the life out of her" Tina couldn't handle it "stop you couldn't that's not you " that ferreted gumball "that's not me I hate to tell you Hun but that's the way it is im a fucking monster " **(WACK)** Tina couldn't take it so she punched gumball in the jaw which briefly stunned the cat human hybrid

her fist shaking and tears threatening to fall "your not a monster you my friend and I love you don't you ever think your alone you understand ! I am hear for you Just like you were for me im not about to abandon you just because you had a mishap yes you killed someone and yes it was your sister but you regret it you go to great lengths to keep it from happening that don't make you a monster because a monster would not care about it and do it again and again I love you gumball don't take that lightly!" Tina taking her claw made a incision on her hand "what are you doing!" gumball yelled in panic Tina responds in a calm but slightly agerd tone "helping a friend now drink " shoving her hand near his face gumball pleading in his voice "Tina what if" Tina stops him at that "we can play what if till the cows come home but you need to feed before it gets worse" getting up and walking to the bed she sits down and motions him to sit before saying "besides I trust you" gumball walks over to her and complies before stating "if you start to feel dizzy or want me to stop hit me as hard as you can ok" Tina nods and gives him her hand baring his fangs he slides them into the incision and lapping up the crimson life fluid it seems like muinets go by before he gets his fill once done he releases his grip on her hand eyes returning to normal and fangs disappearing into the roof of his mouth the whole time Tina didn't even flinch or cry and to that gumball starts licking her palm and the wound starts closing within seconds its healed "see I told you I trusted you " Tina said sleepily and yawned gumball helping her lay back and says "thank you for trusting me before laying down with her and nodding off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

gumball awakens due to a vibrating on his thy looking at it its his father calling carefully removing himself from the bed so not to wake Tina he steps outside to answer his phone "yes father ?" the sound of shit being slammed around the house could be herd "h-heey son your moms not taking your absence well being scared of dyeing im coming to get you ok?" gumball sighs in response "ok dad but when you get here in need to talk with you "

Richard could since the unsteadiness in his sons voice and within moments his father was back to his caring self "is this about Tina or your um problem" both was gumballs response Richard took a moment before saying "ill be there in a few "it was a hour before sun rise when Richard got there

pulling up he sees gumball siting down at a park bench as he pulls up he's about to ask what's wrong when they both herd a scream "Tina!" gum ball yelled running back to her room Richard putting the car in park before running up with gumball

when in the doorway he sees the door was kicked in gumball runs full sprint and jumps threw the window once threw he sees two men one pointed a MP5K in his direction the other was groping and fingering the struggling Tina "get off of her you son of a bitch "gumball said as he reached for the SOB only to get his arm and side mutilated by bullet holes gumball stumbles back his arm and side feels like there on fire lucky he cant die by normal bullets not to say they don't hurt like hell

as the asshole try's to reload he is field tackled by a pink blur making him lose balance and fall hearing several cracks leaving gumball to assume either ribs or his back knowing that guys out of the way he uses his other arm to pull the guy off Tina by the neck only to squeeze breaking his neck instantly "g-gumball your hurt bad " Tina says wile holding back tears "hey im fine im more worried about you" gumball says wile trying to play it cool even though in his head he's screaming absentees at the world Tina picking up on that getting up and bringing him into a hug gumball winces at the presser on his side before returning the hug

Richard stands up off of the now dead man before getting his sons attention "hey I hate to ruin your moment but you need to feed to heal less you want your mom to kick our asses even harder than usual " gumball looks over to him before responding in a rather joking manner "no offence dad but feeding off you taste like eating a mounting of fast food " Richard shoots back evenly "and feeding off of gordan fish sticks is any better?" gumball gives out a laugh "oh ho low blow" before Tina speaks up "well theres always me " Richard looks over to gumball before saying "how many times ?" gumball looked like caught in a trap before saying "once " Richard nodding before saying "well I figured this would happen sooo Mrs. rex would you like to come live with us ?" gumball and Tina yelled in shock "WHAT!" Richard comments off handedly " well you two love each other she lovingly lets you feed on her you care about her safety and you problibly did it recently" gumballs face went red and tina started to too before she spoke up "um Mr. Watterson we actually haven't done that yet" Richard was actually feeling bad for embarrassing his son with that

"um Ill be waiting in the car wile you eat gumball darting out the room gumball lets out a strained sigh "im dead and this is hell " Tina giggled at that before knocking on gumballs head playfully "earth to gumball you technical by medical standers already dead and what do you mean by your in hell ?" gumball looking over to tine deadpans "well I just got assumed by my dad that I had sex because you still in the buff " Tina's face immediately redden " sh-shut up and lets get you fed moving her hair out the way and leaning her head to the side "im sorry if it starts to hurt " gumball said in a sadden tone

he then bared his fangs and sunk them into her neck and Tina released a small gasp of pain as gumball drank his wounds healed but as he was nearly healed Tina let out a small moan once gumball was healed he licked the wound sealing it before asking with a smile " well you seemed to enjoy that " Tina's blush deepening before she asked "can we not bring that up please "nodding in understandment (yes I just created that word ) walked up to one of the men and removed his pants his belt and his t shit before handing them to Tina she took the hint and got dressed the shirt would have been to big but because of Tina's build and her bust it fits normally everything else was fine before walking out she put on the jacket she got from gumball

once in the car and on the road Tina asked " I don't suppose you guys have any cigarettes" before gumball passed tina one lighting hers first and then his before handing the lighter to dad gumball thinks with a smile 'life just got a little easier ' wile on there way there dad put in a tape and it starts playing 'turn up the radio ' by autograph once in the driveway Richard says stay in the car you two ill call you when I get Niccole to calm down but I am going to tell he the situation so gumball she's most likely going to go for a nutshot" nodding his head that he understood his dad walks inside once out of earshot Tina asked "so why now is your mother abusive is it became of" gumball cut her off "no its not its just a way she punishes me becase normal things like spankings slaps and time out don't effect me any more because of what I am" nodding in understandment tina was about to say something before Richard yells "ok you two your good to come inside"

gumball looks at tina before mentally thinking 'okay gumball prepare yourself for a yelling match between your girlfriend and your mom'

gumball walks around the basement turned his room after his 'problem ' they boarded up the windows and added a thick layer of plaster so sunlight wont get in and divided the room into two different areas first being a workout / armory half of it containing a bench press system, treadmill, punching bag , and small mma cage on the other half contained a shooting range and weapon/armor bench to modify his gear how he sees fit on one wall containing different caliber handguns one being his favorite

a customized revolver the handle curved towards the barrel and the bottom of the grip was a bladed silver axe head the receiver on it shaved down to allow easier and faster fire on the underside of it there was a cylinder tube about 6 inches long containing multiple quick reload cylinders for a 357 , 6 to be precise giving the ammo capacity a total of 30 rounds and the rounds contain a mixture of mercury around a smart high tech round covered bronze casing

on the opposite wall was a few rifles and shotguns but most of that wall was filled with melee weapons his personal favorite was a set of dual retractable blades that fit in a nightstick looking hilt they can extend to a whapping 4 1/2 feet and are easily concealable and spring activated

I guess you wondering why the training room and the armory? well after he was bitten and left for dead and after the incident with his now dead ex gumball and his family agreed that it would be best if gumball with there help would hunt down and kill all the things that go bump in the night so his mom having connections in the military because of her service (yes im making that up but if you think it would be vary possible due to her anger issues and fighting skills) was able to get gumball the weapons and the equipment to maintain them it was also due to this gumball had joined the spa which stands for the supernatrual protection agancy

clicking on the radio the song cry little sister by seasons after began playing sighing at how fate just wants to fuck with him making him remember his deeds gumball starts to train

 **upstairs**

Tina and Nicole were sitting in the living room talking wile sharing a beer as gumball starts to train in the armory Nicole hears the crackling of his guns being fired 'he finally gets a girlfriend and one that knows what he is at that and what dose he want to do train' Nicole thinks with a sigh "hey mom im going to go get gumball also he can spend some time with us" Nicole looks over to her son Darwin with a smile 'man he grew up fast' she thought

Darwin changed a lot with carries help now that he's in high school he is around 5"1 and has a sight build to him not a good as gumball but close he grew out of his bright color clothes faze and kind of became more of a second father to gumball his style is more toward dark colors and light grey clothing currently hes sporting a short sleeved dark red t shirt on his lower self he wares a pair of dark grey cargo pants with black electrical tape rapped around both knees and a pair of black and crimson converse his face he has a pair of snake bite piercings

"and why would you do that?" Nicole asked Darwin responded with little emotion "simple he's avoiding us but I don't count it against him after what happened but he still needs to talk to us so shut the windows and close the curtains and ill get his ass up here" Darwin finished and headed towards the basement stairs before he even touched the doorknob he spoke " Tina ...Please be kind to my brother his heart is broken and he barley finds a will to live each day its hard for him to even keep himself from taking one of his pistols to kill himself " pausing to down at the floor and started to cry not even his mother knew it was that bad she just looked towards the floor in shame leaving Tina in shock before speaking again " I don't want him to be hurt again I care for him and ... just please don't hurt him " with that said he headed downstairs leaving a upset mother a depressed father and a troubled girlfriend to wonder how gumball even keeps going if its that bad


	3. Chapter 3

'what kind of mother am I?' Nicole thought finally looking up from the floor to get the house to be livable for gumball wile she was busy doing that Richard began talking to Tina about going back to school and all of this is in full swing wile Darwin was getting gumball

downstairs

"gumball its time to talk with us so lets go" sighing gumball puts down the gun he's cleaning "fight me" he said in a monotone voice Darwin looks at his brother in a curiosity "why ?" gumball chuckles "well I got some pint up rage and stress and if you win in fighting me not only will I join you and the others ill try to come join you guys more often " he says with a smirk "fine ill fight you got any requests ?" gumball thinks for a moment before stating "sure no holy shit but other than that no holds bared " nodding Darwin takes off his red t shirt and removes his colure on his pale neck revealing his gills "been working out so I can have a chance of beating you" Darwin says with a smirk leaving gumball a little stunned "I can see that" gumball says with disbelief walking over to a wall of safety armor he's about to grab some so he doesn't kill Darwin when Darwin spoke up "oh I wont be needing those not after what Carrie did for me" gumball sighing with frustration "look getting laid don't count as a safety boost so put the -" he stopped talking for when he turned around he saw his brothers transformation

his skin was a jet black color and eyes were crimson red with no puples and his teeth were a reddish black color with reddish black veins protruding all over his body (basically think of a nightmarish vision of greed's indestructible form from fma)

"weeeeelll, ding ding" gumball asked "ding ding" was Darwin's response

gumball charged and sent a fury of blows at his brother at inhuman speeds but it didn't even faze his brother gumball stop the blows to try and get a temple punch off only to be gut punched in mere seconds it felt like a fully loaded mini van hit him full force in the stomach trying to catch his breath gumball takes a low sweeping kick bringing him off his feet only to receive a downward elbow to his sternum with the same force as earlier

giving off sickening crack gumball goes unconsois "shit I think I over did it" grabbing gumball he heads upstairs to reseve the grounding of a lifetime

gumball wakes to Tina sleeping on his chest wondering how he got here he shrugged it off as Darwin carried his crippled body upstairs as he tried to get up he woke Tina "I see your finally awake " she spoke in a hush tone that made gumballs heart melt "how long was I out?" asked gumball only to find out it had been two days " and you stayed with me this long?" Tina gets up and also helps gumball up "gumball you are a person that cares for me without any need for anything other than love in return so yes i stayed with you that long "

"hey Tina its Nicole is gumball awake yet ?"

gumball sighed "ya mom im up "

"can you come downstairs Carrie stopped by and she has something she wants you to have"

heading downstairs he gets a unwanted shower in something clear but slightly goopy "augh god what is this shit " gumball exclaims only for Carrie to appear "that gumball is what all us super natural use to be out in the sunlight without dieing gumball raises an eyebrow

"k why put it on me then ?"

Carrie sighs " because my parents and yours are re enrolling you and Tina into high school with your traits being known "

"wont people freak out about it ?"

Carrie paused for a moment before starting again "yes at first but due to being a quote in quote monster your being registered into the mha " gumball asks " mha?" so Nicole chimes in "monster hunters agency gumball its a group that try's to hunt down and yes kill those who don't register and continue to cause trouble" now Darwin chimes in "so get ready bro you both are going to school today"

gumball raced up the stairs to tell Tina and within minutes they were both dressed and ready to go Tina warring the leather jacket that gumball gave her with red tank top underneath it from the waist down she barrowed a pair of black cargo pants and cut a hole in the back for her tail to fit through followed by a par of black high top converse with a pair of black fingerless gloves gumball had on a sleepless denim vest with various pinon's with a long sleeve black thermal he wore black skinny jeans as pants and also had a hole for his tail as shoes he wore checkered converse with gloves to match tinas "well lets go to school" Tina spoke as they walk out the door for one hell of a day

 **school**

"thank god one last class "

gumball thought so far he had been pelted with water balloons filled with red food coloring to witch Tina beat the tar out of the attackers

called vamp boy the red menace and blood bank to witch he beat the crap out of every one of them Tobias tried to sexually assault Tina witch gumball sent him to the hospital for so if he had to guess he had enough detention slips to keep him busy for a year and this was just his first day and his last class is with... miss simian

"god damn it! " gumball shouts in more frustration than before the day started entering the class he's greeted no not greeted more like insulted to "well if it isn't gumball how-" gumball lost it "shut the fuck up you ancient primate if you knew what I had to deal with today no in my life you wouldn't be so high and mighty "

bannana joe being jealous of his new found ability's comments "ya like being a vampire is really that hard you bite someone to feed you cant go outside at day time and you get super human feats ya its real hard" gumball looks angrily at joe "no its not hard what is hard is controlling your hunger that would literally kill you if not satisfied "

carrie walks/floats over to gumball "hey i hate to interrupt you pissing contest but we have a job to do there is a drogger out front" gumball shouts "fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" before taking a long sigh and moving to his locker pulling out a large case inside was his night stick swords and his custom revolver before turning to Darwin "keep everyone inside safe ok " earning a salute from his brother

 **outside**

a large burly undead giant moves closer to the school its footsteps leaving decayed stone and grass in its print when gumball walks outside and sees that he thinks to himself ' ok noted dont let him touch me' pulling his handgun free from his holster he says "k asshole you going to come quietly or do i have to blow you away " the drogger turns to face gumball to wich he utterd one word "shit" in one hand was a short barreled chain gun while the other contained a rpg-7

the monster roared "STARS!"

* * *

 **heh sorry but im ending the chapter off here next one is going to be a awsom boss fight**


End file.
